Learning to Love
by Sopmay
Summary: What if Soph and Fili had never admitted their feelings, what if Bilbo helped her realise that neither Fili or Kili were who she wanted. And it was another older dwarf who stole her heart. Bofur/ OC.
1. Chapter 1

After Soph had gotten food for Bilbo, the two sat away from everyone else. She was hardly ever honest about her feelings, for she thought they'd get her in trouble. He listened to her and answered when he thought he should.

"So what should i do? Why cant i seem to choose?" She looked at him, hoping he could see something she couldn't. He looked around at the Dwarves eating their food, he then noticed unexpected eyes looking at her with longing.

"Nothing, not with either of them." Her eyes widened in surprise but he continued."Look it appears to me that your heart see's neither as the one it loves. I suspect that when it's right you'll know."

She grinned at him and squeezed his arm. "Thank you Bilbo, nobody has ever explained it like that. You're right, i'll just see where my heart takes me."

_A week and half later..._

She'd talked to both brother's since her realisation and they both hugged her. She saw it hurt them but knew that they'd be happier not having to fight over her anymore. Bilbo had told her it would all work out, meanwhile keeping a certain dwarf's secret.

They were in a clearing when Bilbo asked if it was wolves he heard, the next thing she knew their was a dead warg at her feet. She was shocked when a hand grabbed her pulling along, she didnt even known whose hand it was. She just remebered Gandalfs words of 'RUN!'

A warg pack and orcs closed in on them , she looked around they were surrounded and Gandalf was nowhere to be seen. They all turned hearing him call , she still had a hand in hers but she was in shock. He pulled her quickly towards the hole, he let go diving down first ; she caught her leg on a sharp piece of rock as she slide down after.

She cursed and gasped as she landed on top of Bofur. "If you wanted me that badly all you had to do was ask." He smirked causing her to blush. "Sorry Lass,just trying to lighten the tension." She slowly stood up her heart hammering. He was the reason for that and she knew it.

Once everyone was safely inside the crevice, they followed the path. When she heard an orc scream from far off she clung to the nearest person, Bofur. He pulled her close. "I got you Lass, just stay close" She nodded blushing as his fingers grazed her hip.

Bilbo peered behind him seeing if she was alright, he'd seen the blood on her leg. He quickly turned back smirking to himself, seeing her clinging to Bofur. Bofur couldn't of looked happier at that moment.

The dwarves soon found themselves in Rivendell, when horses surrounded them. Bofur pulled her tightly against him and she gasped feeling his breath against her neck. Elrond spoke to them and Gloin took offence at him using Elvish.

She chuckled softly even more so as Bofur's hand tickled her hips. He looked at her his eyes saying 'We need to talk.' The whole company piled into what had been set up as a dining room for them. She dug through her pack and started clearing up her leg.

"Let me help ya Lass." She winced as he cleaned it up and wrapped it in a bandage. She looked down at him. "Can we talk? Somewhere more private?" He looked at her hopefully holding his hand out to her.

She grabbed his hand quickly following him, she being a lady had been given a room away from the men. She opened the door pulling him inside. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Soph, look this isn't going to be easy. I heard you tell the young ones how you didnt want either of them; i was wondering who your heart did want?" He was biting his lip nervously.

It hadn't just been when she landed on him ; that she felt anything for him. She'd noticed him more and more lately. Her heart thumping like crazy whenever he looked at or even teased her.

She couldn't hardly breathe right now. " Y-you.." She said barely above a whisper.

He moved closer staring into her eyes."What did you say?" Her eyes met his and she didn't need to , she captured his lips in a heated feverish kiss. He moaned into the kiss making it more passionate.

He backed her towards the bed, his hands caressing her sides. His lips nipped at her neck. "Are you sure? There'd be no going back..." When her fingers started tugging on his shirt , he took control. Loving her hands on his body.

Soon their clothes were together in a heap upon the floor , his lips biting and sucking her skin. Her nails scrapped down his back, moaning his name. "Bofur... stop teasing please!" He looked up , moving to hover above her. "Say it Soph, tell me you want me."

"I want you Bofur! Oh god i love you." He wrapped her legs around him and she squeezed his hips tightly begging him for more. "I love you too Lass." His hands gripped her thighs as he started to thrust inside her, slow and steady at first. But her moans spurred him onto quicken his pace. "You feel so good." He bit down on her shoulder, making her yelp.

"Don't s..stop Bofur." He groaned into her ear,making her moan too. He held her tightly rolling them over so she was on top, she kissed him pressing her body flush against him. She rolled her hips around loving the noises he made. He dug his fingers into her flesh as they both got closer to the edge.

Their eyes met as they climaxed together; screaming eachother's names. They laid together hot and sweaty. She laid her head on his chest, a satisfied smile on her face. "Looks like you got your wish from earlier."

He let out a deep hearty laugh."Mmm seems i did Lass, so does this mean your mine?" She moved so she was lying nearly on top of him again. "Yes im most definitely yours" She leant in whispering in his ear. "Anytime, anyway you want me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her before kissing her deeply,moaning 'Mine.' into her mouth, making them start all over agan.

**Author's note : Please read and review :D Tell what you think and if there should be more. **


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night they left through the mountain pass, Gandalf would catch up with them. She ran swiftly with the others hoping they weren't caught. Bofur had made her promise that they not be intimate infront of the other's ; he didnt want to offend them.

So she was helping Bilbo to keep up with them. "Come on Bilbo, we must make haste. When we get far enough away we may rest then." He nodded at her quickening his steps a bit. They made it to the edge of the wilds without being followed, the mountain pass not far ahead. Yet Thorin called for a fire and everyone to rest since they'd need their strength.

Soph sat next to Bilbo, she looked sad and confused. "Is everything okay? Did things not go well with Bofur?" She looked at him surprised. "You saw us leave together? So i guess you've gathered what happened?" He nodded at her, she still hadn't answered him though.

"He made me promise to act like nothing happened, he said it would offend the others... since they didn't have sweethearts or were apart from them." Bilbo squeezed her shoulder, whispering to her. "Sounds like crazy dwarf logic to me." She giggled softly.

They joined the other's when there was stew on offer, the men on the other hand weren't ready for sleep and still quite tipsy decided to talk about sexual experiences. She looked uncomfortable to say the least. But she sat there listening, blushing occasionally.

Bofur's turn was next and her ears perked up, as she listened she got more angry. He was talking about them, he made it sound so crude and like it was just sex. She gritted her teeth completely offended and stormed off grabbing her sword along the way.

Bilbo just stared at Bofur completely dumbfounded, letting him know he knew, his eyes told Bofur to 'Go'. So he excused himself feigning sleep and followed after her. She was not far away practising her sword skills, when she heard footsteps she span the tip of her sword at his throat.

"What do you want?" Her words dripping with venom and hurt. He gulped moving back slightly. "How dare you! How can you even come after me... after THAT!"

"Soph wait please, i can explain..."

"So that's all i was?" He looked confused. "You said you loved me, then you talk about us like ... some conquest. Been there done that!"

He went to touch her. "Dont even try it." He sighed sitting down, hoping she would too.

" Look Soph, I'm sorry alright? When guys talk about sex, we tend to leave out the intimate details. They only wanted to hear the nitty gritty. If that makes me a bastard then so be it! "

She stared at him, still fuming mad, she raised her hand to slap him. He quickly grabbed it.  
"Stop, you know how i feel about you." She rolled her eyes. " Men!"

She looked away from him. " It's late, we should probably get some sleep." She was shaking with anger still, he bit his lip seeing the confusion in her eyes.

"What aren't you telling me Soph? There's something making you more angry than this." He cupped her cheek. "Please , tell me?"

She pulled away from him and stood up. As her back was to him she spoke. " You already know Bofur."

"What do i know? Lass come on give me a clue atleast."

She gritted her teeth staring down at him. "Okay so since you're all so fond of stories,here's one for you. You wanna know about my first time?" He wasn't following her at all. " Oh wait, you were there!"

He gasped, grabbing her waist. " You should of told me... you seemed experienced." She had tears running down her cheeks. "Well i wasn't ... You never asked. Goodnight Bofur." She walked away from him, not daring to look back.

**a/n : I know this ones short, dont hate me! Read and review , let me know if you want to see anything the next time. :D**

**Ps. Changed it a bit , i like this better.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been days and Soph still hadn't spoken to Bofur. She had neither the want or need to in her mind. The next few would be even rougher , they were caught by goblins and very narrowly escaped. She'd been worried sick she'd lose him but her pride wouldn't show it. Unknowingly he felt the same way.

When they got away Azog soon attacked, She wanted desperately to be by his side clinging to him like she had near Rivendell but Kili kept an eye on her instead. All thoughts disappeared when Thorin was hurt and it was her turn to comfort Kili, tell him everything would be ok.

Gandalf brought Thorin back to them thankfully after the eagle's had brought them closer to the mountain. Bilbo was shocked when Thorin hugged him telling him he was glad to be wrong.  
She hugged Bilbo herself afterward."You have the heart and strength of a Dwarf Master Bilbo." Then ruffled his hair, she looked over at Bofur wondering if she should talk to him yet.

Someone pointed quickly infront : as they stood on the carrock. Before them stood the lonely mountain, Gandalf told them he had a friend nearby. As they made their way down the stairway Soph was in front being dragged along by Kili, she didn't want to give the wrong impression but he was still shocked that his uncle had been hurt.

Bofur was further back with Bilbo and looked ready to kill. His fists were clenched and the colour had drained from his face. He looked to Bilbo and spoke with pain evident in his voice.

"What the hell is she doing? She promised she was mine and she stands there not a foot away holding his hand." He spat in a quiet voice. "You can hardly blame her Mr Bofur, you havent even apologised."

"Because she wont let me, thats why." Bofur sighed heavily."God i miss her Bilbo."

Bilbo nodded at him, thinking what to say."Well Gandalf said we would be staying here for a few days right?"Bofur shrugged, he'd not paid attention."Now would be the time for some private moments between you two, don't you agree?"

When they'd all eventually made it into Beorn's house, Beorn seemed pleased at the sight of a female dwarf. This caused Bofur's already sour mood to intensify. Soph watched as he walked out to 'get more ale' she sighed following him out to the store.

"Bofur?" He jumped hearing her voice. "I'm sorry for ignoring you lately, i was just hurt. Your right i should of told you. I just thought well it would of been obvious." She laughed nervously,moving closer to him. "Truthfully? I really miss you."

He bit his lip for a moment, then smirked at her. "Oh have ya really Lass?" He pulled her flush against his body."Care to show me just much?" She blushed brightly, her arms wrapping around his neck. She gasped as he pushed her against a wooden beam, smirking at her.

"That smirk will be the death of me ya know" He whispered close to her ear, his voice husky and filled with lust."Mmmm tell me what i can do to make it upto you."

She looked around her, wondering if they could do this here. She ran further into the store with him close at her heels. She squealed as he tackled her playfully in the straw. "Right here m'dear in the straw?" She didn't get words as an answer though, she got his lips torturing her body with light kisses.

The two were like teenagers in love; loving the thrill of being caught. He kissed her to muffle her and his own moans. Hoping the other's wouldn't disturb them ; as their bodies entwined rolled about in the hay. All tension and anger between them seeped away as they showed eachother how they truly felt, this time much more intimate and gentle than the first. After what seemed like hours they were spent and rested briefly before sneaking back inside.

The two walked back in eachother's arms, giggling and smiling. But they pulled apart before they reached the door although desperately not wanting to ; the others may not approve. Bofur walked in first and the rest looked at him noticing the hay and he cautiously pulled her inside. They'd been caught like a deer in the face of an arrow tip.

"What have ya never seen lover's before?" She looked at him, he'd been the one not wanting to offend."Yes she's my Lass now and im her Lad."

Thorin stood up confusion on his face, he had spent his whole life raising this girl as a promise to her parents. Bofur thought maybe it was an act of hostility and protectively stood infront of her. He was shocked though when Thorin's hand rested on his shoulder and spoke."Take care of her my friend, it would seem my job as guardian is over." She shook her head as the two hugged like brother's, she'd never fully understand men.

She looked around the room a mixture of different feelings on the other's faces but one face Bilbo's to be precise, was a look of joy that his friends could be happy.

**Please read and review :D Any feedback is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note : The majority of this chapter takes place after the Battle, sorry but the bits in lake town and with smaug,** **aren't needed for the couple. **

After they all left Beorn's, it was to Mirkwood the company travelled and there Sophiemae would learn something of herself. When the other's were captured, although she was taken to the cells, the elves were gentler with her. But she was alone, unsure where the other's were and whether Bofur was safe.

So she was glad when Bilbo admitted to her his plan and before she knew it they were being packed into barrel's and were washing down the river, she felt her stomach jolt when her barrel hit solid land and she let herself out. She crawled out on her hands and knees, she held her stomach for what little food she'd had forced it's way back up once more. With a shaky hand she wiped her mouth and got up to help the other's not saying one word of what she'd learned.

She knew that she would have to take care of herself more carefully but still something in her mind wouldn't say the words outloud, she hardly wanted to admit it to herself.

**~After the Battle of the five armies.~**

She'd been (along with the rest of the Dwarves) ready to fight but as she ran to join the fighting, hands picked her up. She screamed wanting to be by the other's side yet still the Elf pulled her away to there camp. She sat listening to the fighting worrying the whole time, hating that she wasn't out in the fray aswell.

She jumped up when she heard nothing but silence, a silence that was deafening. She hurried to the opening but in her way stood the female elf who'd been attending to her. "Do not worry, young one. The battle is over." Soph's eyes went wide and the elf smiled. "They all live, your kin are all alive, but please you must rest."

She sighed being escorted back to the cot and sat there wondering where Bofur was, she looked up hearing footsteps and Gandalf came inside, he put a hand on her shoulder. "He is looking for you, shall i tell him where to find you? Or are you not ready to speak with him yet,perhaps i should find Thorin?"

"I do not know what to do..."Gandalf nodded at her knowingly, as if he knew what to do, despite her not saying a word. She watched him leave her hands on her stomach, they were not married and did not know if he truly wanted that from her. She could hear him close by yet she didn't call out or go to him, she was afraid.

Gandalf stopped him suddenly and nodded to where she was. "Bofur before you go in, let me tell you one thing. Be gentle with her... something's changed." Bofur had no clue what he was talking about and ran past him into the tent.

"Soph! There you are, i thought you lost." He sat next to her holding her hands. "Why are you here, did you get hurt?" He sounded so worried and it caused tears to fall from her eyes. He wiped at them confusion in his eyes "Soph, speak to me Lass?"

She opened her mouth to speak but then she hesitated, the words getting caught in her throat for a moment. "No, i'm not hurt, for i wasn't in the fight." She looked towards him. "The elves, saw something back in Mirkwood and they let me come... yet they wouldn't let me fight... not in my .."

"In your what? What did they do to you?" She could see the anger in his eyes, not at her but towards the elves. He'd promised always to protect her and here she was crying. He felt her grab his hand and looked down wondering what she was doing, she cautiously moved it to her stomach.

He gasped at her standing up and pacing around. "Since when? " She gulped as his eyes bore into her, awaiting an answer. An answer she wasn't sure she should give yet her heart told her to and she spoke.

"Since Rivendell...our first time..." Anger bubbled up inside him now directed at her and he yelled,making her cower. "I didn't know... not until Mirkwood when they told me..."

"You should of told me!" He spat out angrily, he faced her seeing the fear and sadness in her eyes. He didn't know what to do, he could of lost them both and she'd not said. He stared at her, unblinking as the shock set in ; she looked at him hoping his eyes would give something away. They didn't though and she was helpless as the man she loved stormed out of the tent not saying a word.

"BOFUR! Please...come back." She yelled after him but it was no use, she lay there crying into the pillow.

Thorin stood close by and saw Bofur walking away, his fists clenched and he trembled. Thorin was confused, he was about to step into her tent, to see if she was alright but then he heard her plea's to Bofur. He stopped hearing the pain in her voice and he followed after him, had he broken his promise to care for her?

**Yes i know! It's a very short chapter but cliffhanger! Read and review , tell me what you think :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note : The second part of this chapter will take place after some time has passed. Oh and if anyone can tell me what songs the lyric's in this chapter are , then i will write you a one shot of your choosing :D **

**Thank you AlaynaTheDwarf for your kind words, you've inspired me to write this chapter. :D**

Thorin followed after Bofur now very angry himself , he found him sitting down on a rock. He glared down at the man he thought he knew, he was always tall for a dwarf, so anyone who saw the king under the mountain now would say he towered over Bofur.

"What did you do? I heard her pain filled cries to you and yet here you sit not comforting her." Bofur looked up at him not saying a word yet. "You told her you loved her, but if you did you would be there with her no matter what happened! You treat her like she was a mistake and dishonour her further."

Bofur stood up his eyes blazing, he grabbed Thorin by the collar ."Dishonour her?! How did i do that?" Thorin shoved him away, making him stumble slightly.

"You bedded her before you were married!" Bofur cringed at that, he knew it had been wrong but they'd both wanted it and it was the perfect way to show just how they truly felt, afterall actions speak louder than words.

Thorin quickly turned storming back towards her tent, it was there he found the truth that his surrogate daughter was with child, he told her that everything would be ok. And he thought to himself that Bofur better come to his senses soon.

A few days passed and Soph asked Thorin to give Bofur a note from her, he reluctantly agreed and gave it to him. It was written in Khuzdul and it said :

_And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_

Bofur felt the piece of parchment slip through his fingers and he looked up at Thorin, the only response he got was."Fix it!"

**A month and a half later...**

Bofur hadn't known how to fix it at first but when he'd tried, other's had stopped him. Kili and Fili became like her bodyguards never leaving her alone, she appreciated it but it also got on her nerves. Thorin was protective of her but gave her the space he thought she needed to think things over.

Dale was starting to be rebuilt and Dwarves from all over started coming back to Erebor to live once more, but despite being surrounded by more of her kin than she'd ever been, Soph had never felt more alone. She sat in the quarter's Thorin had prepared for her, she heard the brother's leave talking about the inn. She leant back on her bed thinking she'd finally got some peace.

It was then she heard a voice outside her door once again, she recognised it instantly and closed her eyes listening to him singing.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone?_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

She got up off the bed and leant against the door, she could hear him shuffling his feet and she smiled opening the door quickly. He looked up hearing the lock and just stared into her eyes, she threw her arms around him kissing him passionately. The two of them quickly moved into the room, he kicked the door closed behind him. She started kissing along his jaw and down his neck, as his hands ran down her sides both caught up in the moment.

Then suddenly he pulled away breathing heavily, she looked at him hurt."Wait, we can't do this... not yet,i have something i want to ask first."

"Then say it..."Her eyes looked at him pleadingly and watched as he got down on one knee infront of her. Their eyes met and he asked her one thing.

"Will you marry me Lass?"

**Yes i know, another cliffhanger, dont hate me! Remember if you know the songs Pm me and we'll sort out a one shot for you! :D**


End file.
